He never forgot
by KaleidoscopeColours2101
Summary: 'Jason did what Aphrodite least expected him to do. He never forgot. He never will, because He loves her, and she loves him too.' Originally a oneshot. No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This is my first oneshot. Please tell me what you think. **

Jason Grace wasn't really one to show emotions. His Girlfriend Piper was the only exception. She made him laugh, smile, frown, smirk. But this one time, Jason Grace cried.

The Giant war had ended. Piper took an arrow through her for Leo. Jason didn't blame Leo though. He blamed Gaia. Gaia ruined his life.

_Flashback_

_The Giants were all defeated, but monsters still lived. Too many. There were too many. The seven were all spread out. Jason was fighting an empousa and a drakon at the same time. After slaying the monster, he got to work on the next. Slash, duck, jump, stab, repeat. _

_"Leo!" Piper shrieked. Leo was facing a centaur (A bad one) an empousa and the minotuar all at the same time. Leo fell, and just before the centaur could shoot the killing arrow, Piper jumped in the way. An arrow was now sticking in one side and out the other side. It pierced her hip. Before she fell, she stabbed the Minotaur, which fell on the empousa, killing them both. Piper fell, Leo kept fighting around her, keeping her safe. When the last monster was dead (or as dead as one could get) Jason rushed over to where Piper was. Her head was in Leo's lap. Jason swallowed his tears. Piper was crying._

_"It hurts." She said. _

_"I know beauty queen, I know. Why'd you jump in the way?" Leo inquired, stroking her hair. _

_"Y-you have to save her. I swore to you, you'd find her. You swore to her, you'd go back for her. I'm making sure thats happening." Piper insisted. Jason had no idea what they were talking about._

_"Pipes." Jason croaks. _

_"We need to get the arrow out." Annabeth said. She was acting tough, but her tears gave her away. Piper and Annabeth were close._

_"Apollo's on his way, Pipes. You'll be fine."_

_A flash of golden light appeared, and Apollo surged forwards, pushing aside the demi-gods. He put his hand on her forehead and muttered a few curses. _

_"Its too late. You can get the arrow out, but nothing will happen. I'm so sorry." Apollo said sincerely. _

_He flashed away. _

_"You guy's are the best friends I've ever had. I just want you to know." Piper whispered. A puff of breath left her lips and her eyes went dull. Jason was quietly crying with Leo. She wasn't breathing. Her pulse was gone. Blood was pooled around her. She was dead. _

_Flashback ended._

Jason moped down the hall, passing her room. The door was open a little. Piper was lying in her bed, her eyes shut. The arrow was out. Jason's heart clenched. He walked in, and sat next to her on her bed. He took her cold hand and squeezed it, like they always did when the other was distressed, or sad.

"She loved you, you know." Someone said making Jason jump. he turned and standing there was Aphrodite. Her hair was braided perfectly, and she was wearing plain jeans and a shirt. Jason realized he saw Piper. Aphrodite changed into whatever you deemed beautiful, so she was looking like Piper. Tears tracked her cheeks.

"She told me." Was all Jason said.

"She loved you more than words can express. More than you could ever imagine." She said, "You just need to know before you do what all son's of Jupiter do. "

"Whats that, My Lady?" Jason asked curiously.

"Forget she existed." She said, before walking away.

Then they were called to olympus. Percy declined Immortality. Again. Annabeth merged the camps. frank and Hazel got rid of their curses. Leo got calypso.

"Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter." Zeus boomed. "Would you like to be immortal?"

Jason didn't think twice before saying "No thank you father. "

Zeus looked baffled. Aphrodite looked pointedly at Hades and Zeus. They caught on to what she was asking. "Demigods, we need to discuss something. Leave and we shall tell you when to come back."

Percy and Annabeth went to central Park. Leo and Calypso were kissing outside the throne room. Frank and Hazel were exploring New York, that left Jason al alone giving hi time to think.

Jason went to wherever his feet was taking him. A pond. He sat down and started thinkng.

About Piper.

About what he was going to do.

About camp Jupiter

Jason went to High School. Girls asked him out everyday, but Jason said no. He wasn't going to forget Piper, ever. Jason was determined not to be like his siblings *coughHeraclescough*

The night he got back from graduation, he was tired, sweaty, and to be honest, tipsy. When he walked into the living room of the small apartment he owned, he wasn't sure if he was dreaming. Because someone he loved, alot, was sitting there twiddling her thumbs. She was probably waiting for him. Her long choppy hair, that Jason had spent hours running his hands through, was up in a messy bun. She was wearing jean shorts and a washed out blue tank top that clung to her slim figure. Piper McLean was sitting there.

She turned around at the sound of the door. Jason was there. She smiled at him. Jason ran over to her, picking her up and spinning her 'round.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" He exclaimed.

"Likewise Sparky." She smiled into his neck, where she had burrowed the crown of her head. Suddenly she pulled away, pulling a face. "You smell."

"Sorry. I just got back from graduation. I went to high school." Jason explained to her.

"Did you- did you er- findanothergirlfriend?" Piper asked, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. Jason could see a scar peeking out from just above her hip.

"Not. A. Chance. I though of you every day for the past two years." Jason though of something, "You know you're technically still fifteen, right?"

"Sixteen." She corrected.

"What?"

"My birthday was before the last battle. " Piper said shyly. Jason was shocked. She didnt tell him?

"Why?..." Jason didn't finish, because Piper had gripped the front of his shirt and was kissing him. He felt her sigh, and then she pulled away.

"I missed you, Jason." She whispered, opening her eyes to look at him through her eyelashes.

"I missed you too, Beauty Queen. Do the others know you're alive?"

"Yes?" Piper shrugged. " Hades and whatnot were discussing wether or not to bring me back. It took a while, but I guess Hades is a bit of a softie." Piper though for a second, "That or my Mum charmspoke him."

"How'd you know that they were doing that?"

"Nico. He summoned my spirit and d I was in the room with you all too. Just, you didn't see me." Piper said, hugging him around his waist.

"He, he never told us.' Jason said, the unshed tears pooling in his eyes. Don't worry, he was happy.

"He didn't want to. You can't yell at him though, I think he did the right thing." she said. Jason could feel her crying softly too. Her tears were slowly, but surely soaking his shirt. Jason wanted to kiss them away, but he thought that would be cliche.

"Je t'aime, Jason. Je t'aime."

"You know I have no idea what you're saying, right?" Jason said.

"I love you."

"I love you too. But, what'd you say." Jason asked, though he knew what she meant. His tears were streaking his face. Piper laughed breathily, before kissing him again.

Jason did what Aphrodite least expected him to do. He never forgot. He never will, because He loves her, and she loves him too.

**A/N**

**That sucked. Sorry. Please review! No flames please. Check out my other stories!**

**Review!**

**~KaleidoscopeColours2101**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to make this a storyish thing. Tell me what you think.**

Piper woke up sweating. She looked down at Jason's sleeping form. He had one arm thrown around her waist and the other relaxing behind his head. Piper untangled herself from him, trying to keep her tears in. When she got to the bathroom, she sank to the floor crying silently.

Her dreams were getting worse and worse. This time, Jason had died in every way there was ever invented. His cries were fresh in her mind, bringing on another round of tears.

"Piper?" Jason knocked on the bathroom door, "Are you okay?"

Jason peered through the small crack in the door. He fully opened the door, and sat next to her. He wrapped her in a big hug and she sobbed into his chest. His hand rubbed up and down her back, soothing her slowly. After she had finished crying, Jason helped her stand.

"Are you gonna tell me what it was abut this time?" He asks her. She shook her head.

"Sorry, I don't think I can. I really don't." Piper sleepily walked back to the bedroom, grabbing her pillow and a blanket from the wardrobe. She set up her stuff on the couch and took her computer from the coffee table, finishing off her report for school. She went to Goode with Hazel because both Hazel and Her were now almost the same age.

Jason didn't know what to do. Almost every night, Piper would wake up from a nightmare and go sleep on the couch. An idea formed in his head as he went to the living area. Piper had fallen asleep with her computer on. He put the computer on the coffee table and picked her small figure up and was surprised at how much she weighed. She put feathers to shame. He put her back down on the bed and tucked his pillow under her head and lay down next to her. She was still wrapped up in her blanket.

As much as Piper never admitted it, she loved her blanket. It was a nice soft grey and had a satin electric blue lining. Without knowing, Piper snuggled up to him, Jason sighed and tangled his hand in her hair. He breathed in her calming scent and fell asleep.

"Jason. Wake up, Sparky." Someone shook his shoulder. He opened one eye. Piper was there in her favourite black cargo pants and a brown thin strapped tank top.

"Morning Pipes." Jason says, sitting up brushing his hand through his hair. She stood up straight and breathed deeply.

"Um, I'm going to a friends house for a school project. I'll be back later after lunch. Coffee's in the pot." She says, picking up her messenger bag and slipping on her shoes.

"Okay. Have fun. Stay safe. Love you lots." He replies, happy she's made friends. Piper pecks Jason's lips quickly.

"Love you too. Try and get out today." She says, before walking out the door.

Jason gets up and drinks a cup of coffee, detirmined to get out like Piper told him to. On the coffee table was Piper's computer.

_She'll need this for her project._ Jason thought. He quickly had a shower and got changed into jeans and a tshirt. He slipped on his sneakers, grabbed his monster proof phone, wallet and keys and went out after her.

It didn't take long to find her. She was at a caffe with... wait, was that a jock. She was smiling and laughing too. Jason looked at her, meeting her eyes he held up his hands like '_what the heck_'.

"nonononnonono. Jason, its not what it looks like." She rushes to assure, shaking her hands infront of her.

"Then what is it?" Jason asked her, "I trusted you! "

"No. Jason, let me explain!" She stands up, putting her small hand on his shoulder before he can take off. Jason turns around to face her, shoves her computer in her arms and leaves. No. She can't have. But she did.

Piper gathers up her stuff. It's really not what it looks like. She didn't tell Jason because she knew how he would react to this. Jake was her partner in science, as much as she hated it. He would drag her B+ average down to a D.

Piper chases him down the street and to their apartment, not before slapping Jake. When she got there, Jason was packing a bag.

"Where are you going?" Piper asks, her voice cracking. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"No. You don't get to cry. You don't care." Jason says, meeting her eyes. Tears were in his too.

She made attempts to stop him, eventually making him shove her to the floor, crying her heart out. After the door slammed, Piper fumbled around in her pocket for her phone. She went into speed dial and called the person who would be there in a heart beat.

"Hey Beauty Queen. What up?" He says cheerfully.

"L-Leo. " she sobbed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Whats wrong?" Asks Leo, concerned.

" J-Jason." Was all Piper managed.

"I'll be right over. Don't move. " Leo says, hanging up.

That's what Piper loved about Leo. No matter what happened, he was always there for her through the toughest times. He knew her inside out. He knew that she needs him by the tone of her voice.

Five minutes later, Leo found her sitting on the ground with her back against the small kitchen's cabinets. After he got her to stop crying, she told him the story. He smiled and brought out a few movies and chocolate from his toolbelt. Piper sniffles and laughed.

"I'll call him, you stay here." Leo demanded. He set up her movie, handed her chocolate and walked into the guest bedroom, shutting the door. Things might get ugly.

Ring ring, ring ring.

"Hello?" Jason's voice croaks. He's been crying too. And judging by the sounds around him, he's walking through the recent rain.

"Jase, dude. Where are you? " Leo asks, concern lacing his voice.

"I think I'm lost. " Jason pauses, "Wait, I'm at Central Park. Why?"

"I'm here with Piper. That's why. She knew you'd react like this if you saw the guy. She was just studying, Jay!" Leo says tiredly.

"It didn't look like it." Jason protested.

"She was being polite. That's all. Piper has a thing about being polite to others when out." Leo says. Jason sighs on the other end.

How much did it have to take for this guy to just friggin COME BACK already? Leo mentally screamed. 

Meanwhile Piper had calmed down a bit. She looked at the charm bracelet Jason had given her. One of the charms was a locket and inside the locket was the words 'I love you'. Piper could never forget that. She remembered all the times that they walked Hand in hand on the beach at camp. Where was Jason? Was he Ok? Will he ever come back to her? If he had a certain place in mind to go, where was it?

Piper walked back into the room, Which she and Jason shared, even though the guest bedroom was technically hers. It looked empty. Jason had emptied the cupboard where his clothes were, his nightstand and a picture. Piper rummaged through the empty drawers, only coming up with a pair of superman boxers and an old sweatshirt.

In desperation, Piper slipped on the shirt and took in the smell of rain and the memories accompanied by it.

_Flashback_

_"Piper! It's raining in the camp borders!" Leo cheered from outside._

_Piper flung open the door to her cabin and ran outside, not caring if the world saw her in the plaid flannel pajama pants and an old baggy shirt._

_It was indeed raining. Leo was spinning around and laughing. Piper not far behind. When she was younger, she did ballet, so she started pirouetting._

_"Nice, Pipes!" a deep familiar voice said from behind her. She whipped around. Jason!_

_"Thanks. I'm a bit rusty though." She admits._

_"Better than me, that's for sure!" Jason says, standing next to her. He stops her spinning and looks her in the eye._

_Wasn't it just yesterday that he said there was a girl for him?_

_Wasn't it just yesterday that they'd started ignoring each other?_

_Wasn't it just yesterday that Piper realised that she might love Jason?_

_His captivating blue eyes bored into her ever changing ones._

_"I like your eyes." He blurts, "They keep changing and I can never figure out what colour they are."_

_Piper looks at him oddly._

_"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings yesterday. I wasn't thinking. "_

_And Piper wasn't thinking when he kissed her. Her arms went around his neck, and his were around her slim waist._

_Piper loved the rain, she decides, and and the son of its God._

_Flashback ends_

And here Piper is, crying her eyes out for the exact same person. How could he make her feel this way? Why did Jason jump to conclusions?

Worry filled the daughter of love. Where was he?

"Pipes." Leo says from the door. Piper wasn't aware of how much time had passed. Ten minutes. "Someone's here to see you."

Leo stood aside, and let Jason in the door. He saaw the red under Pipers sunken eyes. He knew he was the one who caused it. He knew it really _wasn't _what it looked like. Jason worried if she would ever forgive him.

And he knew he instantly was when she catapoulted herself into his arms. Her hair smelled of flowers, as always. When she pulled back she slapped him.

"Do you know how worried I was? Do you have any idea what I just went through?" She said shakily.

Her slap didn't really hurt all that much. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he, her. She was shaking. Not crying, just trembling.

"I'm here now." Jason said, kissing the top of her head, admiring how soft her hair was. Leo must've gone back home to Calypso. They were making that shop they had talked about, and Jason was happy Leo found love.

They must've stood there for hours because Jason's leg felt like jelly. His hair was now dry.

"Pipes," he mumbled into her hair, "I think I need to sit down."

Piper giggled a bit, her eyes rimmed with red and pulled away. Her heart had mended.

-_- ^~^ ^_^ :) 

That night, Piper slept in her own was a big girl now. She shouldn't need to go crying to Jason because of a nightmare.

Jason's bed felt oddly empty. Piper was missing from the picture, and Jason was worried he had made her back away a bit.

The gods payed rent for them, in favour of them saving the world (Jason doing so twice) so Jason didn't really need a job.

Every night, even though Jason could kinda hear her crying, he stayed where he was, knowing she didn't want to come across as weak. She always had thought that she was the weak link in the seven, much to everyone's dismay. She under estimated herself.

She had had enough. Piper, during the winter, walked through central park alone every day after school without Jason. He eventually grew worried, because she was particularly late one day.

Jason didn't know she took her time thinking, her dark scarf wrapped around her neck, keeping her warm. She sat under a tree, and looked at the white snow by her feet. It floated down softly, sitting on top of her beanie and getting tangled in her long hair. Piper reached out a hand to catch a flake. She barely felt the soft frozen particle touch her hand.

"Piper?" Piper snapped up her head to the sound of her name. Hazel was swinging her and Frank's joined hands in between them. "Is everything Ok?"

Piper was glad Hazel always helped. She helped her get used to the fact that she was _actually not dead anymore _being a second timer herself. She and Piper often talked at school about camp, homework etc. Basically anything a normal teenage girl never would.

"Yeah." Piper muttered absent mindedly, "Why?"

"You just seeem a little lost." Hazel replies softly like she was handling glass. Piper sighs. "If anything is wrong, you know you can talk to me. You know where I am."

"Ok, thanks Haze." Piper says, still feeling like she was floating away. "You can go back to your date."

Hazel smiles and keeps walking with Frank. Piper's phone vibrates in her pocket.

"Hey Jason." Piper says cheerfully, "Whats up?"

Jason sighs, glad she was Ok. "Nothing. Where are you?"

An idea forms in his and her head slowly.

"Central Park under our tree." Piper says, curious as to what he's up to.

"Ok. I'll come and get you." Jason says, walking out the door, wit his wallet and keys stuffed hastily in his back pocket. "Don't go anywhere."

Jason later arrived at the tree that they had called 'theirs'. Piper wasn't sitting by it. Suddenly, a large clump of snow is shoved down his jacket. The culprit runs away. Before she ducks under another tree, Jason catches sight of the bottom of a combat boot attached to long legs covered in jeans.

Jason chased after Piper, successfully tripping her up and landing on top of her. He could feel her heart beating fast through her sweater and his, knowing that his was faster.

"Gotcha." Jason whispered in her ear, making her laugh loudly. Jason took a fistful of snow and shoved it down her sweater. Piper shrieked.

Jason ran, keeping in her sight. After she chased him down, it turned into a full on snow fight. Jason thought it was over and he won, after Piper fell out of her tree. He rushed over to the fallen Daughter of Aphrodite. Her eyes were shut and she was barely breathing.

Jason only just realised how late it was. Barely anyone was around.

"Help!" he shouted, looking around, "Help!"

Piper reached up and hit him in the face with a snow ball when he wasn't looking. Seeing his expression change, she laughed.

"Think that's funny, don't you?" Jason pokes her cheek, smiling too, "What about this?"

Jason mercilessly tickles her. After she's laughing so hard, pipers crying, they start walking back home with Jason's arm around Pipers shoulders and hers around his waist.

"That was fun." Piper remarked, still grinninh madly while hanging her jacket up.

"It was." Jason agreed, putting on his pajamas and falling into bed. Five minutes later, the bed dips next to him and Pipers there, tucking herself into him. Jason rested his chin on her head.

"Goodnight Pipes. I love you." Jason says to her, even though her eyes are once again shut.

"Love you too." She replies, pecking his cheek and falling asleep with a grin. 

**AN**  
><strong>Was that an Ok chapter? Feedback is appreciated although if it's mean, keep it to yourself. If you don't, be prepared for me to say "<strong>**_go and shove it up your-_****" well you get the picture. I've had that before.**


	4. Chapter 4

Piper and Jason decided to stay home that Christmas.

Until they got a call from her dad that is. He wanted Piper to go home to California. Permanently.

"What do I tell him?" Piper panics.

"The truth?" Jason suggests, trying to get his girlfriend to stop delaying the inevitable. That being that she had to tell her Dad about the demigod world.

"No." She says stubbornly, crossing her arms. "I don't want to hurt him. But I also don't want toleave."

"If you won't, I will." Jason threatens. Piper makes no move towards the abandoned phone on the table.

Jason rolls his eyes at his girlfriend, then a plan forms in his head. He would tell Mr. McLean. Just not what Piper was expecting.

Later on, Jason had moved the phone to the bedside table. Piper hadn't noticed. She was curled up beside him, sleeping peacefully. Her hands had fisted his shirt tightly. Jason slowly untangled himself from her, grabbing the phone as he stealthily stands.

Piper squirms a bit, and Jason is sure she's waking up, then she relaxes again. Jason sighs quietly to himself. Jason shuts the kitchen door and stares at the phone. He dials a number that has been plastered to the fridge since last week by a sticky note.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mr. Mclean. It's Jason Grace. I was calling to inform you that Piper will be seeing you soon. She's uh, sleeping at the moment and was gonna call you later, but I decided to do it for her now."

"And who are you?"

"I'm her b-" Jason gulps, scared of what Mr. McLean might think before going on, "I'm her boyfriend."

"Well, Jason. You seem like a nice fellow so far. Tell Pipes I can't wait to see her."

"I will, Mr. McLean." Jason assures, "I will carry on the message."

"Thankyou." He says, hanging up.

Jaosn feel the guilt press down on him. He doesn't want Piper to go. But she has to for her Dad. She can see Jason when she goes to camp.

If she goes to camp. A voice in the back of his mind says.

Shut up Jason tells it, and it does.

"Who was that?" Piper asks from the door, startling Jason. He jumps, the phone almost flying out of his hand.

"W-who was what?" Jason says, failing horribly to cover up what he'd just done. He couldn't believe it himself. He'd just said Piper was moving out of his place and to the other side of the country, knowing very well he might not see her again.

"Who was on the phone, Jay?" She asks, stepping into the kitchen, cupping her elbows and hugging them close. The cold had seeped through the windows, making the apartment cold.

"No one important." Jason says, pocketing the phone. Piper steps up to him, wrapping her skinny arms around his waist, grinning up at him. She darts away, with the phone in her hand.

Her smile falters when she looks at the phone log. "Why'd you phone my dad?"

Busted. "Um... I- I... um..."

"You said I was going back." Piper says, glancing up at him. Her eyes were swirling with emotion.

Anger.

Hatred.

and one stood out.

Dissapointment.

And Jason hated disappointing people. Absolutely hated it.

"Why?" she asks, heartbroken.

"It was the right thing to do." Jason says falsely.

"According to who?" She snapped, backing away more.

"I was keeping you back from your Dad." Jason says, panicking. California. San Fran. CAMP JUPITER!

"I'll go to Camp Jupiter!" Jason cheers. PPiper looks at him, confused. Then it all cleared up in her mind.

"You'll be in California too!" she says, jumping up and down. Then She suddenly stops. "What's gonna happen to us? Its still a long way!"

She walks over to the small couch, and plonks down sadly. Jason hated seeing her this way, so he quickly sat next to her, pulling her into his lap.

"Everything will be fine. Don'tt worry Pipes." Jason pondered for a second, "We have a week to pack what we need. So, we should start in the morning."

Piper nods sadly, "Yeah." Her eyes were watering rapidly. She brushed the tears out of her eyes before Jason could comment.

She goes back to bed, Jason trailing after her.

In the morning, Jason finds a note from Piper in the morning saying that she's out to get a few boxes from Leo and Calypso, who moved in a few blocks from where they were settled.

An hour later, the front door swing open, revealing Piper with flushed cheeks from the cold, holding boxes. "They'd saved alot."

A week later, the boxes were packed and the furniture was in storage.

After the long, horrible plane ride to LA, Jason had to get on another plane to San Fransisco.

"It won't be that long, I promise." Jason says, kissing Pipers head and one handedly hugging her because she was holding the other.

"Call me as soon as you land, OK?" Piper demands.

"I promise." Jason said, even though he'd probably break that promise like almost all others. "I'll call you whenever I can."

But he didn't. PIper had to call him.

"Pipes! I'm home!" Tristran yells throughout the mansion.

Piper doesnt answer. SHe's staring at the phone in her lap. She'szoned out.

"Pipes, he's probabaly not-"

"He'll call. He promised he would." She says, cutting her father off

"Piper. Its been days. He's not calling." Tristran pauses, "Yeah, sure, maybe he's caught up in something else. Maybe he's busy, but he should've called already if he really cared."

"Like you called like you said you would when you were out filming a movie?" She snaps. The look on her face is so angry, and upset, it doesn't look like her.

"Piper Elizabeth-Anne McLean. Listen to me! I was actually busy. You say that there was this girl picking him up?" She already thought of that. "Maybe he's-"

And Piper was gone. she stormed up the stairs to her room.

His phone was ringing It was on.

The line went dead...

He had hung up on her.

Piper had an idea in her head... This would surely determine if he was busy.

*At camp Jupiter*

"Ally, Please leave me alone. I need to call my girlfriend!" Jason says, dragging his palm along his face in irritation.

Ally Surmeras. Daughter of Venus. Dyed red hair and reddish brown eyes that really didn't suit her. Her 'tan' was faker than a barbie doll.

"Why waste your time, hon? She's not gonna pick up." If only she had a clue. Jason's phone buzzes.

CALLER ID: BEAUTY QUEEN!

Leo had setthe contact and made it unchangeable. Ally took one look at the screen and clicked 'end call'.

"ALLY! She's gonna think I hung up on her now!" Jason says, snatching his phone back. "I'm gonna call her, wether you like it or not!"

" No." Ally says, stepping back and getting the phone. Jason's heart was detirmined to prove to Piper that he cared, and never forgot, as he said. Without consent, Ally stepped forwards andd kissed him.

"Jason?" A heartbroken voice said. Jason snapped his head up at her voice. Piper was there in an Iris message. Her surroundings were a bit blurry.

"ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Jason rushed, pushing Ally to the ground.

"Y-you promised." Piper hiccuped before shutting off the iris message. Her dad was right. He had forgotten about her.

**I know, I know. Everything's been hectic though. I will try andd update all my stories. Meanwhile, please read my other stories. Thankyou all for reviewing. It really brightens up my day :)**

**Please leave a commment... like, favourite, review, follow, eat chocolate...**


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

Piper had shut herself in her room, refusing to come out. Tears tracked her cheeks. Her father banged on the door, "Pipes, how'd it go?" he asks, opening the door. The key was in the slot.

He had forcefully opened her door. Well dang.

"Awww. C'mere Pip." he says, opening his arms to her. She runs into them, succumbing into tears.

"He- he..." she sobs, not pausing for a breath.

"I know, Pipes. I know." Tristan's large hand rubbed her back soothingly until the tears stopped. "I know it hurts."

After maybe ten minutes, he realises she's asleep. He picks her up, and places her in her bed, tucking her under the covers like when she was a little girl.

She seemed three years younger in her sleep, he realises with a jolt. She was a big girl now, facing her first big heartbreak.

She wasn't the little girl who would jump on his bed on Christmas morning, demanding just an hour in the morning to play board games. She was an independent young woman, who was more than capable to solve her own puzzles and problems.

She wasn't the little girl who would attempt to do the impossible and give up after the first fail. She was the woman who would keep trying until she had mastered whatever it was.

A tear slid down his cheek, matching the ones in his daughters as he watched her for a minute. It pained him badly to see her in such a state of tears that it sent her to sleep. A deep throb in his heart said to let go of the little girl, who once was. She was all grown up. Piper McLean had grown up by herself, without a parent.

"No! Jason!" Piper cries out in her sleep, rolling over.

_Jason._ The word tastes bitter on Tristan's tongue. As far as he knew, Jason was the jerk who broke Pipers heart.

Tristan was panicked for a moment. Piper was having a nightmare. And as far as Tristan was aware, this wasn't the first one.

Jason. He had witnessed her nightmares. He had helped her through it all. Maybe he could give him a word of advice about the nightmares.

No. He couldn't ask Pipers ex about advice on her.

But it was for her. For his little gi- No. His daughter. She was grown up.

Tristan picked up Pipers phone and dialled the number.

"Piper!" a gruff voice said on the other end, "I'm so so sorry! I couldn't call back because-"

"Sorry to misinform you, bit this is Tristan, Pipers Dad."

Awkward.

**A/N**

**Hey-yo! It's me again! Part two should be up soon! I did this on my phone. Sorry for any errors. Thanks for following me all my new, wonderful followers! You are all awesome (new and old followers)**

**Please comment. What's gonna happen? What's Jason gonna do to get her back?**

**I added some of what Pipers dad was thinking. please tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

"Uh..." Great going Jason! Excellent! Way to impress _the_ Tristan McLean.

"I heard about what you did." Tristan warned, "But I need help. Piper's having a nightmare, and I was never there to actually see her have one, so what do I do?"

Tristan McLean was asking _Jason Grace _for help on his daughter who Jason Grace just so happened to accidentally cheat on. What was the world coming to?

Jason would usually let her either sleep through it, or wake her up.

"Wake her up, Sir. If she's still freaking out, try and calm her down. Ignore the jibberish she'll probably start speaking." Jason advises. Ok, Jason lied. He usually comforts her by kissing her forehead or something.

"You do?" Tristan asks, with slight surprise in his voice.

_Holy Hera, did I say that out loud? _Jason asks himself.

"Yes you did." Tristan says, chuckling. "I probably should hate you for breaking my daughters heart but somehow, I still like you."

That came as a shock. Yes, yes he should hate him.

"Dad, who are you talking to?" Asks a soft voice, that made Jason's stomach flop. Piper sounded so weak and vulnerable. He wanted to comfort her, tell her everything was alright But he couldn't. She was cities over. Another girl had kissed him, in front of her. And Jason _hated _it.

"Pipes!" Tristan cries, "Go back to sleep. I'm just talking to a colleague of mine."

Jason could just hear Piper roll her eyes. "In my room?" She asks, not believing it for a second.

"Yeah. I'll go to my study. Just go back to sleep." Tristan sighs. Jason could tell he was tired.

"You need to sleep too." Piper says.

"I will, in a minute." Tristan says. Jason hears footsteps and then a door shut softly.

"Heres the deal. You make her happier than I ever have, and probably ever will." Tristan admits, which Jason doesn't know how to reply, so he stays silent. "Come to LA and I can help you two get back together."

"Ok Sir. I'll try and be there as soon as I can." Jason says, "Thank you."

"For what? I should be thanking you, that my daughter was happy and safe." _Yeah, because the middle of a war is safe. _

"Thank you for not hating me. Any other girl's Dad would bring out a shotgun!" Jason says, surprising himself, seeing how casually he talked to Tristan.

"Well, Piper isn't any other girl, so I'm not any other girls father." Tristan joked, "Bye Jason. I'll see you in a few days."

"Bye Sir." Jason says, hanging up. How was he gonna pull this off?

Jason ran out to the barracks **(Was this the spelling?) **and stuffed everything he brought with him in a duffel bag. He dumped it just outside and ran to find Reyna to get consent to leave. She was discussing with Frank in the principia.

"-do that?! Oh, hey Jason." Frank greets. Jason hunches over caching his breath, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah. Something happened and I have to go to LA to fix it." Reyna opened her mouth to ask what happened, but Jason said two words that shut her up, "Personal Problems."

"Ok. We need to know specifically what kind of girl problems." She prods, "We can't let you-"

"Piper and I got into a gigantic fight. Ally kissed me right when she iris-messaged me and her Dad said I should because frankly, no offence frank, I know more about her than he does and he needs a little help with her nightmares and whatnot."

"I guess-" Reyna says, not able to finish because Jasons hugging her and saying "THANKYOU!" over and over.

Before he leaves, he shouts to Frank, "Hazel's expecting an Iris message or something Frank! She says HI!"

**A/N**

**How was that? Please review! Thanks to those who already have. It means a lot to me... That was sappy.**

***SMILEY FACE* Just to be different.**

**You see that up there (*SMILEY FACE*) Yeah, thats Steve. I have created Steve to be different than the people who put :). Please do not copy Steve. He shall be very upset...**

**~KaleidoscopeColours**


	7. Chapter 6

Piper stared out the school bus window. It had been a few days since she caught Jason cheating on her, and her heart was still destroyed.

It was the night before Christmas, and she was getting the last of her Christmas shopping done.

Piper hopped off the bus, wiping the sweat of her forehead. California obviously didn't get the whole 'Winter' concept. Piper whipped her list out of her pocket. She had Leo's present, Annabeths present, Percy's present, Hazel's present, Franks present, Nico's present and Paisley, Percy's sister's present.

Piper still had to get Lacy and Mitchells present, and her dads.

Piper wandered around the mall, getting hit on multiple times. She stopped outside a girly store, with a neon pink sign. Inside were dresses, necklaces, skirts, you name it! She'd gotten her dad a book that had all the Cherokee legends in it, and she had gotten Mitchell a pair of 'Skater' shoes.

Piper popped inside,and was bombarded by a girl with a bubblegum pink, lacy dress on.

"Hi, I'm Hilary. How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for something for my thirteen year old sister." Piper says.

"Ahh!" She says, grabbing Piper's wrist and leading me over to the 'Young teens' corner.

Bright skirts and dresses line the walls, giving the place a light glow.

"I should be alright." Piper says, turning to Hilary, "Thanks."

"Your more than welcome!" She says bubblier than before, before bouncing away.

Skimming over the dresses, Piper spot one that catches her eye. Its long sleeved, and baby blue. Possibly the dullest thing in the corner of the store. The store was called "Neon". Well suited name.

Piper tentatively picks up the dress, checking the size. The dress has a few layers of lace under the skirt, and it seems rather warm. The baby blue dress would match her eyes.

Piper skips over to the counter, happy that it was all over, very soon. She places the dress on the counter.

"Done already?"Hilary asks, scanning the dress.

"Yep." Piper says perkily.

"That'll be $35. Would you like a bag with that?" Hilary asks.

"Yes please." Piper says, handing her the needed cash.

Hilary puts the dress in a paper bag, and slides over the change which Piper puts in the tip jar.

"Thanks!" Piper says, before going through the door. She wanders aimlessly around the mall for a while longer, before going to the bus.

**A/N**

**Short. Yes. Filler chapter because I haven't updated in ages. Yes. **

**Thanks for reviewing! Who wants me to put up my NEW and hopefully improved Child Of Seas book?**

**~KaleidoscopeColours**

***SMILEY FACE***


	8. Chapter 7

When Piper got home, there was a nice surprise for her. The whole gang (Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Lacy and Mitchell) were there.

"BEAUTYYYYY QUEEEEENNN!" Leo shouts,all but tackling Piper.

"REPAIRRRRRR BOYYYYYY!" She yells with as much enthusiasm. "I havn't seen you in ages!" She says, hugging everyone accept Nico, who was engrossed in his phone.

"She hasn't called. Do you think she's OK?" He asks Percy.

"Dude. She's probably still on the plane." They were talking about Paisley. She lives in New Zealand, when she's not at camp, with her older brother who is like twenty something and his wife and son harry, who Piper has met once. He is the cutest little boy like, ever.

"Right." Nico pauses, ''But she will call, right?"

"Yeah." Percy nods, "That or we call her, in about five minutes."

"Her plane lands in approximately ten minutes, and she'll need a peaceful reunion with her family, so more like a few hours." Annabeth cuts in.

"What are you guy's doing here?" Piper asks, putting the bags away in the cupboard in a feeble attempt to hide them.

"We wanted to spend Christmas somewhere that wasn't camp. Sally's here too. She's just gone to get something." Lacy says, "And I love the dress you picked out for me."

"You weren't supposed to see that." Piper says, blushing.

"Awww! You got us presents!" Mitchell cooes.

"No duh." Piper sasses.

A few hours later, everyone was sitting by the pool in their togs (Swim suit. I'm from NZ, and swimsuit, or bathing suit is togs, and flip flops are Jandals. Got it?)

"So... Anyone up for a game of Chicken?" Mitchell asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah!" We all chorus. I end up versing Annabeth and Percy, and on Mitchells shoulders.

Nico's on the phone (Talking to Paisley no doubt)

Leo is making some sort of contraption.

Lacey is getting a tan.

Annabeht grabs my shoulders and flips me off mitchells shoulders.

"Crap!" I yell, landing in the water. I clamber out, and grab a towel. "Its getting dark guy's. Lets go in."

After taking showers, and getting nico to STOP CALLING PAISLEY (It was annoying her too), we all settled down. Until a skype message came up on the computer

PAISLEY_OCEANA_BROWN_THE_SHARK is calling. Accept. Decline. I run forwards and click Accept.

Paisley's nephew pops up on the screen. He's like, two. And really cute. He has blonde hair, and brown eyes, and ADORABLE!

"Aunty Paiswey!" he calls. "I did it!"

"What'd you do?" She coo's. Harry is picked up, and Paisley sits him on her lap. staring at the screen. "You logged into my skype and rang my friends."

"yaaa." He replies cheekily.

"Awwww." Lacey lets out what everyone was thinking.

Paisley rolls her brownish green eyes, and laughs. "COLE! YOU KID KNOWS MY PASSWORDS!"

"you didn't call." Nico accuses, glaring.

"You were being clingy before I left. And I need a vacation-ish-thingamabob." She says, with her accent.

"We are hurt." Leo says, mocking hurt..

"Sure." She says sarcastically.

"SKY OCEANA! GET YOUR BUTT HERE NOW! AND BRING THE SUPERGLUE!" her brother yells.

"Thats my call." She says, ending the call.

"Percy, am I a clingy boyfriend?" Nico asks.

"Yes." Percy nods.

"Extremely." Mitchell pipes in.

Theres a knock at the door, and I get up from my stack of pillows to answer the door.

My breath is taken away as I stare at the person infront of me.

"Jason Grace"

**A/N**

**CLIFFHANGER! ****Mwa**** ha ****hha**** ha ha ha ha ha .**

**This chapter is longer than the other one, but its still short. I just thought it should end there. **

**Yeahhhh**

**Who likes Paisley's Nephew?**

**~KaleidoscopeColours**


	9. Chapter 8

Piper stared at the tall, Roman boy infront of her. Well, technically he was an adult because he was nineteen, but thats gooing too far into specifics. His blue eyes were duller than usual, and he looked tired. Judging by the purple bags under his eyes, he hadn't been sleeping much.

"Piper." Jason says wondering why she hadn't slammed the door in his face. He wouldn't blame her.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in San Fransisco with Ally?" Piper spat Ally's name off her tounge like it was some kind of disease.

Jason must admit, she looked better than he thought she would. Her hair was perfect and choppy. her eyes had a certain gleam to them, making them stand out. She wasn't wearing anything attention grabbing, or too shabby. Just a pair of denim capri pants and a simple white top.

"Uh, hi." She stammers.

"Hey Pipes, we have to go." Percy says, maikng her whirl around. "We'll visit again tomorrow."

"But- but- but..." She trails off, looking at her friends, "You can't leave me here with HIM!"

"But we can, Piper Dahhhhhhling." Leo drawls out, patting her shoulder, "We'll come back later."

And it was just Jason and her. And it sucked.

Piper POV

"He what?!" Paisley shrieks through the phone, "Some Dad, although would you rather have Richard?"

"Yuck no." I shudder, thinking of her evil step-dad who has made his new home in prison. "How did they get a hold of each other?"

"How am I supposed to know." She pauses, "Harry, no. Put down the- *Splash*"

"Paisley?"

"Yeah." She sighs. "Harry dropped the bucket of water. Its nothing."

"I should probably go anyways. I hope your having fun! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too, Pipes." She says, hanging up.

I sigh, tucking my phone into my back pocket. I swing the door open of my room and slump down the stairs grupily like the recent grouch I've turned into. Jason and my Dad are bent over the kitchen table talking in hushed voices.

"Well maybe we should-" Dad cuts ooff when he sees me standing in the kitchen doorway. "Hey pipes. Are you hungry? I made-"

"Don't really care right now, Dad. Sorry, but..." I shrug, glancing at nods. I turn to the pantry, and pull out a packet of popcorn, which I put in the microwave to pop, icecream out of the freezer, and a packet of skittles.

For the night before christmas, Dad's not really making much of an effort. No christmas tree. No presents under the fireplace. No warm fire in the first place. No decorations. No nothing.

I sigh as the microwave beeps and dragout the popcorn. I meander back to my room and fall onto my bed. I press play on my waiting computer, that just yearns for my atention.

I make my way through Elf, Arther Christmas, and a whole bunch of other christmas-sy films. I work through the salty ggodnes we call Popcorn, and the icecream. All thats soon left is the skittles, which I suck on while watching another movie.

"GOOD MORNING AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Dad yells, barging in at midnight. He looks at me, then at the computer screen. And then at the ice-cream container. The empty ice-cream container, and then back at me. "Did you sleep at all?"

I shake my head, tossing about my slightly unruly hair.

Dad shakes his head and laughs. "You never do on christmas, do you?"

"Nah." I say, "I'm pretty sure Paisley hasn't slept since her flight got into NZ yesterday. She can make it through without caffine or sugar, I can make it through the night."

"Who is this Paisley character?"

"Percy's little sister." I say, putting up a photo of us on my computer. We were in central Park, and Jason had taken the picture.

She's slightly shorter than me, standing at average height, and has long, waist length wavy dark hair. Her eyes are a brownish-green colour, which in the photo are a clear, pure, sea green. Meaning she was happy. They go red when she's mad. Lime green when she's crying or really sad. Sea green when she's happy.

He nods, before dragging Piperout of bed. I let him drag me playfully down the stairs and to the lounge where we usually watch TV or drink hot chocolate on midnight.

Usually, the lounge is empty. Jason is sitting on the couch comfortably, looking better rested than me. I glanced down at my baggy sweatpants and icecream-stained tanktop. I was pretty sure my hair was knotted and I don't have the freshest breath in the world.

Unlike last time I saw the lounge, Decorations line the walls and by the fireplace is a small pile of presents. One small box is sitting in Jason's lap. Jason who is looking at me nervously.

I sit on the far side of the couch, away from Jason which makes his expression sadden. My heart twinges sadly. I want to run my hands through his golden hair, and give the poor kid a hug. But I shouldn't. I can't. Not after what he did to me.

"So. I have to go and get something. Be back later. Piper, no going upstairs. Jason is here." Dad says sternly. "I'll be back later."

The front door shuts behind him, and Jason releases a breath of air. I can feel his gaze burning through me gently. I look at him, and he looks away blushing.

"Look Piper, I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry. You have no idea how much I wish it didn't happen. I didn't kiss her back. I don't want Ally. I want you. I want to be able to say 'Look, thats my girlfriend there' to everyone again. I want Leo to tease us about every little couple-ish thing we do." He says, "I understand if you don't want to talk to me. I really do. I wouldn't want to talk to me either. Not that I talk to mysef in the first place 'cuz that'd be weird, but please, I really want you to dig into that gentle, caring heart that I know you have and forgive me. Please."

I look into his pleading eyes, and see tears there. That speech really hit home.

"I... I forgive you." I say, bolting over the pillows and to him. Warm, tanned arms wrap around me instantly, catching me.

Because thats what Superman does.

He catches me.

**A/N**

**Heyyyyyyy! I am back. I am so so so so so so so so so SO sorry for the month-long wait. It was a little hard what with science fair (Which still needs doing), all my swimming competitions (which went awesomely) homework, school, and everything else in-between.**

**I hope you liked this chapter.**

**THANKYOU ALL NEWFOLLOWERS!**

**Please don't comment on grammar or stuff like that, because I haven't edited it. I really wanted this chapter to be out, because I've kept you all waiting long enough.**

**I swear the-place-in-NZ-I-Live weather is Bipolar. It rains and then clears up for cross country practice (Which was painful and an experience which I never wish to endure again) and then rains on the bus and when I was walking upto the pools :/ I was drenched.**

**~KaleidoscopeColours**


	10. Chapter 9

Piper POV (OMG! Its in first person!)

"But-but-but, I'm a guy, and I should be better at video games than you!" Leo exclaims, throwing his controller down, almost breaking it. Apparently he realized that it almost broke too, because he scooped it up and started fiddling with it.

"And you also should be better at sports, but are you?" I tease, relaxing back onto the couch.

Leo gives me a look.

"Not all guy's can be like Jason, ya know." he says, "Don't rub it in my elfish face."

"I wasn't saying you had to be like Jason." I say, rolling my eyes at his behavior, "To be honest, I prefer you like this. Great at fixing things. Lightens the mood. Breaks the ice. Friendly. Not a sports person, and sucks at video games."

"Why thank you." Leo sasses, flipping his hair out of his eyes.

"HEY GUY'S!" Nico yells from the top of the staircase, "Does any of you know when she's coming back? Because I forgot."

"If any of us should know, Nics, its you." I say, "And she comes back in march. She want's to go to the Chinese lantern festival and stuff."

He's lucky my dad isn't home because he'd get yelled at for yelling. Hypocritical, I know. But that's just the way we roll.

"But that's ages away!" He complains, stomping down the stairs like a five year old throwing a tantrum. "And she's gonna be there for her birthday."

"I know, I know, Nics." Leo says, placing the now-fixed controller down and jumping upto the seventeen year old, and tugging him down to his height before stroking his ebony hair. Nico gives him a sour look, before ripping himself out of leo's arms.

I laugh. Nico glares at me and I raise my hands in a sign of surrender. He plonks down on the couch and buries his pale face in a pillow. He blends in with the black of the couch and the dark room. Leo, apparently doesn't realize he's there because he goes and sits on top of him.

Nico makes a strangling noise, and Leo wriggles on Nico's back.

"Piper, your couch is really uncomfy." He says, slapping Nico's back. His face pales, and his hand keeps patting up towards Nico's head. "I'm sitting on Nico, aren't I?"

I start laughing again, and clapping my hands like a retarded seal. I fall back onto the couch and keep laughing until it feel like I can't breathe. I stop laughing and sit up to find Leo on the floor rubbing his head, and Nico sitting triumphantly on the couch.

The front door opens, and light leaks in. I hiss and lean away from the light.

"Jesus, Pipes. You'd think you were a vampire or something." Annabeth says, dropping the plastic shopping bag in her hand and pulling Percy in after her. Percy shuts the door, with a grin that seems permanently plastered on his face.

"Pipes. C'mere!" Percy beckons, waving me over. I stand up, my tired legs screaming in protest, and walk over to him. He leads me to the laundry room, and shuts and locks the door behind him.

"What?" I whisper.

"She's coming back early, just don't tell Nico. She wants it to be a surprise." A grin stretches out on my face, and I hug Percy. "I know, I know. I'm amazing."

"Whats her coming back got to do with you?" I ask, Pulling away and opening the door.

"Nothing." He says. "Where's Jace?"

"Sleeping somewhere." I wave my hand and flop onto the couch, which is clear of Nico thankfully.

Annabeth looks happy too, so I assume she knows.

"Are you gonna tell anyone else, or not?" I ask. Nico and Leo probably went upstairs to the game room.

"Nah." Percy decides, sitting next to Annabeth and wrapping his arm around her waist.

I nod and shut my eyes.

:-:

"Piper."

"Shh! She's sleeping!"

"Mhmphh." I groan, rolling over. The soft surface below me disappears and my shoulder connects with what I assume is the floor.

"Ouch." I say, rolling onto my back. I open my eyes, and find a pair of blue and grey ones staring at me.

"Dinner's ready." Annabeth says, offering me a hand up, "We thought you might be hungry."

"How considerate." I say. Jason's long arm wraps around my waist, and leads me to the kitchen, where a salad, sausages, bread and some other things are layed out.

Percy is sitting at the table, staring at the food. Nico and Leo are sitting on his right, Leo playing with a few bits of paper and pipe cleaners and Nico staring at his phone.

Annabeth clears her throat, and Percy's sea coloured eyes snap to her. "You can eat now Percy."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" He cheers, jumping up from the table and to the food on the kitchen bench. "It was torture. Its like putting a marshmallow in front of a toddler and telling them not to touch it. Of course they're going to poke it or eat it."

"But did you eat any of the food?"

"No?" Percy tries to say, but ends up making it obvious that he has.

"Nothing we can do about it now." Nico snaps. I jump back a bit from fright and from the penetrating glare he's throwing.

"Dude, calm down. She'll call. She might be caught up with some stuff. Its - Annabeth, what time is it there?" Leo asks.

"Sunday at ten in the morning." She says, "So she's sleeping still."

Nico glares at the phone, which I'm surprised hasn't exploded from it yet. (it=the glare)

"I have to call Camp Jupiter, but I'll be back in like half an hour tops." Jason says, de-tangling his arm from me.

I nod. He's been trying to get all his work out of the way so we can spend more uninterrupted time together. Leo thinks its slightly rude. I think its sweet.

After we're all served, and a tofu sausage is sitting on my plate, we start to eat.

"So, what did you and Percy do today?" I ask Annabeth.

"We went to go see a movie, and went shopping for food." She smiles, her grey eyes gleaming. She's sitting opposite me, next to Percy, which could be part of the reason she's smiling.

"Nico, if you want to talk to her so bad, call her yourself. Iris message could be a bit dangerous if she's around mortals though." Percy nods to the phone sitting on the table.

Nico picks it up, and stands, the chair sliding back against his dark jean covered legs. He exits the room with a shady aura.

"You think we should tell him?" Annabeth asks out in the open, to no one in particular.

"Nah. Let it be a surprise." Leo shrugs, "He needs a few surprises these days."

"He'll be mad." I say, clearing away a few dishes.

"Meh. He'll get over it." Percy says, standing up and clearing the rest of the dishes.

::_:: (Its an alien! Am I the only one who see's it? I am? Okay then.)

"The little mermaid!"

"The Avengers!"

"Frozen!"

"Don't be afraid of the dark!"

The door whooshes open. "You're all picking the wrong movie! We all know that 'King of Sparta' is the bomb!" Dad says.

"Of course you'd think that." I say sourly, snuggling into Jason's side. "Slightly biased."

"Yeah yeah." He says, heading up the stairs.

"We're watching Finding Nemo."

After our 'little' argument, we ended up watching Up. I mean, who doesn't love balloons and talking dogs who seem to have a strange love for squirrels, right?

My eyes droop, watching the dogs chase the boy and the grandpa around the zeppelin. Jason's grip tightens on me, and I fall asleep on his shoulder.

**A/N**

**Thank you for being so patient with my updates! I've been feeling all flu-ey and yuck. I love winter but I hate Auckland winter. Its always rainy or windy or unbelievably cold, but it never snows. Its kinda disappointing. The closest its ever gonna get to snow is either hail or frost. Also on top of my cold, I have homework, and I moved classrooms. Now I'm in a really dark class thats dramatically smaller than my other one. **

**I hope you liked it. Not much Jasper/Jiper in here, but oh well. There's Leo to make up for it. **

**Also...**

**I was binge watching IISuperWomanII this morning. Yup. I was watching YouTube for once in my life. **

**Teachers only day! Hip hip hooray!**

**Love you all! Bye until next time.**

**~KaleidoscopeColours =P**

**Do you guy's use Jasper or Jiper?**


	11. Chapter 10 (If it even counts)

"Where are you taking me?"

"Just wait and see!"

"But-"

"No buts!" She interrupts, slapping her dainty hand over his mouth, "The only but I should see- You know, I shouldn't even be seeing any butts. I'm in front."

"Pip-"

"I'm not telling you. Deal with it Jason."

"No Sparky?"

"Fine. Deal with it Sparky. I'm not telling you."

"But Piper! I don't want to 'deal with it'!"

"Well, suck it up."

"Are you imply-"

"No Sparky. I am not implying you're fat."

"But-"

"No Buts!"

•~~~•

Piper takes Jason's rather sweaty hand in her smaller one, and drags him along the road. His feet don't ache like hers do, because of his amount of training.

She leads him to a park. Trees line he edges of a field, and a playground, but because of the time, the park was practically empty. The wind hit the tree's so the leaves shifted, crating a noise that Piper didn't know was comforting or annoying.

"You led me to a Park?" Jason raises his blonde eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes." Piper says, letting go of his hand and sub-consciously wiping the sweat away from it. No matter how much she loved Jason, she hated sweaty hands. She walks up to a tree, oozing confidence, and grabs a lower branch, heaving herself up.

"Um, Piper. What are you doing?" Jason asks her, lifting her leg up to the branch she was trying to reach.

"Climbing. C'mon! I have to show you something. And you can't fly. That's cheating." She scolds, climbing higher. Jason sighs, following her.

When Piper goes as far as she thinks Jason can, without the branches snapping off, she stops and waits for Jason. She takes out her knife from her pocket, it was a pocket knife, she starts to carve Jason's initials into the wood of the trunk, one leg either side of the branch.

Jason sits behind her, his hands on her waist to make sure she doesn't fall.

He peers over her small shoulder, and see's what she's doing before smiling like a creeper. Not the monsters on mine-craft. The pedo type.

After she's finished, she leans back into his chest.

Carved into the wood was JG+PM surrounded by a heart.

:BLOOP:

"So, where did you two run off to?" Leo interrogates, giving Piper and Jason who had just walked through the door a second earlier a heart attack.

"Jeez Leo. You scared me!" Piper says, clutching one hand over her heart. She almost busts out laughing at the sight of Leo with a straight posture, crossed knee's, his hands on his knees and a serious expression. He looked adorable in his spider man pajama's

"You did not answer my question." He says, cocking an eyebrow at her. Jason was trying to sneak upstairs, but Piper caught his arm and tugged him back next to her.

"I hope you were'nt doing what I think you were." Leo tells her, "I'm too young to become an uncle! And you're too young to become a parent!" He wails, flopping down on the couch.

Piper's eyes widen dramatically, and she shuffles away from Jason.

"Ewww!" She squeals.

"Shh!" Percy yells from the banister, "People are trying to sleep."

"You're yelling." Piper points out.

"Night."

"Goodnight Percy."

Piper sits next to Leo, and he puts his head in her lap.

"So... You're not preggers?"

"NO!"

**A/N**

**Hi. **

**This is extremely short, and I kinda hate it, but I feel bad for not updating in ages. Even though Battle of Bands has been waiting longer...**

**Auckland is raining again... FUNFACT: I asked my friend what Aucklanders were called. She gave me a strange look and said "Aucklanders". I felt so silly! Auckland is very rainy. I would say the weather has been great,, because compared to the other weather we've haad i is. But its raining. **

**~KaleidoscopeColours**

**How old do you think I am?**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"And that's why I've been gone." I tell dad, wringing my hands together and not looking at him.

"Piper..."His voice cracks.

I'm sure you can guess what I told Dad.

"Sorry Dad, but you needed to know." I look up at my father's broken eyes. They were scared, as if he was worried I might break or something. I mean, its not every day your daughter says that she's the daughter of Aphrodite and that Gaia decided 'Hey! Tell you what would be cool. If I ruled the world again. That would be cool.' and killed her.

"I'm gonna need a minute." He says, standing up and leaving the room briskly. I let my head fall into my hands and run my hands through my knotted hair.

Someone sits beside me and their large warm hands rubs my back soothingly.

"It was the right thing to do."Jason says, continuing, "He needed to know sooner or later."

I sigh, relieving some tension, but a few tears slip and my lip wobbles. "I know, but I can't help but think I should've left it."

"I know you do, Pipes, I know. But whats done is done."Jason says to me. "Do you wanna-"

"I swear if you say 'build a snowman' I will castrate you. Leo's already singing it enough." I say, laughing a little and sitting up. The lounge room was dark, as always.

The front door swung open, letting in light. And standing there in her morning glory, was a certain daughter of Poseidon. Her suitcase was beside her, and her sunglasses rested on the top of her head.

"HELLO WORLD! I AM BACK! EVEN THOUGH I AM VERY ANNOYING AND YOU PROBABLY DIDN'T MISS ME ALL THAT-Oph!" She was cut off by me tackling her with a hug.

"Piper!" She says cheerfully, hugging me back. "Dude, as much as I love you, please get off. You're squishing me."

I get off her, as she asked, and help her up. Her skin seemed to glow with a tan, but was slightly red frm sunburn. Her long hair was up in a pony tail, and her long legs were covered in leggings and her long tank-top.

"Hey Jason."She greets, smiling still. I swear, the sun could disappear and the chick would still fond something worth smiling for.

"Guy's shut up. I'm trying to sleep. Not all of us like the mornings."Percy grumbles, scruffing his hair. They all decided they wanted to stay here. We had more than enough rooms.

"It's nice to know you missed me so much." Paisley says sarcastically, adjusting her 'finding nemo' top.

Percy lightens up, and bounds down the stair, screaming "PAISLEY!" at the top of his lungs. I wince and cover my ears.

"Percy..."Paisley says after a minute of being bear-hugged by Percy. "Can you please let me go?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Someone walked up behind me, and wrapped their arms around my waist. I snuggle further into Jason's chest.

"Percy. I have a proposition." Paisley says, struggling with the word 'proposition'.

"What?" He says, his voice muffled by her hair.

"If you let my arms go, I'll hug you back." Instantly, he let her arms go. She jumps on him with a hug.

"Guy's..."Another voice says from the top of the stairs. "Shh." Nico hisses, his eyes barely open.

I watch for Paisley's reaction. Her eyes seem to glow with more happiness, if possible.

Nico looks at us all, glaring. Paisley stays silent. I can tell she's trying not to burst into a fit of giggles at the moustache Leo has drawn on.

That's right. Leo drew on Ghost King's face with permanent marker while he was sleeping. He now has a swirl on his cheek, a french moustache, a mono-brow, and a the words 'DEATH BREATH' on his forehead. His face seemed like a piece of drawing paper for Leo. There was barely a patch of skin on his face that wasn't covered in some sort of drawing.

The moment Nico's eyes get to Paisley, it was like someone dumped a bucket of water on him, because he was down here in a flash, eyes wide, and taking her from Percy. She was locked happily in his arms. How I knew? The giant smile on her face as she snuggled into his chest. I almost awed, but then busted out giggling. Jason, Percy, and Annabeth, who had shown up just after Percy, followed my lead.

"Why are you all laughing?"Nico asks, letting go of his girlfriend, and looking at us like we were insane.

"You-re-f-f-face!" I laugh loudly.

I hear Paisley join in too.

"This is my normal face." Nico says, not getting it.

"Look in the mirror, Nic."Paisley giggles, sobering up. Nico grabs her phone, and looks at his face in the screen.

"LEO VALDEZ! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"He yells, dropping her phone, which she catches.

Leo walks slowly, and sheepishly down the stairs, clinging onto the rail as if it would save his life.

"What did I do?" He inquires, trying to sound innocent. Leo and Innocent should never be used in the same sentence.

"Leo, we all know what you did."Annabeth says, crossing her arms, "Don't try to act innocent."

Leo looked just as ridiculous as Nico did in his spiderman pajama's.

"Hey Leo!" Paisley says, "I think my nephew has the same PJ's."

We all crack up laughing, "He has a great taste in style then."Leo says, not phased by us laughing.

At breakfast, we all catch up with each other.

"Hey Pipes. Can we go surfing later?"Paisley asks, yawning.

"After we have a rest. Lets face it, its barely 12 and you're tired."I say. She nods and leans into Nico's embrace.

They are so cute!

"Five words."She says, "Jetlag is a biatch fiach."

**A/N**

**Hey guy's! Its me. Again. Hi. **

**How are you all? I feel awesome because I actually updated. And it was a semi long one!**

**Now, a lot of you thought I was fourteen. I am honoured that you think my writing is to a standard of a fourteen year old, because I'm twelve. **

**Last time I revealed my age, was when I was ranting about all the hate I was getting on my Paisley character. People were saying 'omg, what a mary-sue.' Yeah. I was eleven. After that I re-wrote the story about her twice. It's called Don't Look Back if you want to check it out. Please do. **

**What do you think is going to happen with Piper's dad?**

**Will they go surfing?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**Great! Now I sound like an annoying advertisement. **

**~KaleidoscopeColours**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I wake up to the sound of the garage door opening. I glance to the alarm clock that sits on the bedside table beside me. 3am the digits read.

My only thoughts are 'Dad. He's back home.'

I throw the thick blankets off me in a hurry and almost trip over my feet to get downstairs in time.

"Dad!" I say, screeching to a halt and actually trippping up. More skidding, but whats the difference when your Dad is looking at you like you're a creep.

"Piper." He slurs, gripping onto the bench in a drunken haze. Well, I assume he's drunk.

I take a step forwards and the scent oof alcohol is faint but noticable in the air.

"Are you drunk?" I ask stupidly, already knowing the answer to the question. Yes.

"Are you?"He asks back, his words sticking together as if one was a clingy girlfriend and the other... well, the other was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Dad."

"Piper." He says in the same tone of voice, letting go of the bench top. Nervousness creeps into me, hitting every bone and muscle. I almost buckle under it, and fall to my knees. But that would be weak. I cannot be weak right now, even at this ungodly hour.

I hear dull foootsteps, sliding down the stairs. Someone else is awake.

Paisley sleeppily strolls into the kitchen, where I am, taking in the scene in frront of her.

"Ugh. What is that smell?" She says, crinkling her nose in disgust. Please come and help. If anyone knows what to do, its her. She's been in this situation. Her eyes narrow in on Dad.

"Alcohol. Piper, move away from the bench." She warns, seeing my dad's hand which was closing in around the drawer which held knives. "Now."

I edge away, the nerves playing a game of tag in my stomach, flying everywhere. The panic was rushing to my head, making my movements small, quavering and quick.

I get to where Paisley is, and fumble for her thin forearm. She looks nervous too, but barely. She must have quite some experience with this.

"Go and get one of the boys. Percy or Jason." She orders, "Be very quick."

And just like that, without a thought I scramble up the stairs, almost passing Jason's door. I hit the door with my knuckles a few times before flinging the door open.

"Jason!" I hiss, jumping onto his bed and shaking him awake.

"Pipes what-" He says quizically before I cut him off.

"Dad's home but he's drunk. Paisleys downstairs with him." I say, shoving at Jason to get him out of bed.

Jason is quick on his feet to get the heck downstairs before anything gets chaotic.

I run after him, dodging the corners of walls and almost tripping over the railing. I slide doown the stairs, slipping on the last two to the kitchen, only to find it utterly empty.

"Piper! She's in here!" Jason says from the lounge.

I slide on my socks to the lounge where Paisley is laying Dad on the couch.

She rested his head on the pillow, and looks at me. "He passed out after questioning me about who I was."

"And?" I prod, kneeling next to him.

"And I had to pick him up off the floor." Paisley says, "He should sleep it off so we have to be rather quiet later on."

"Okay. Thank you Paisley." I thank the fifteen year old who nods at me weakly before heading off to bed.

"He'll be fine, Pipes. Just a little bit of a shock. Thats all." Jason says, coming over to me to wrap me in a warm, comforting hug.

"I sure hope thats all it is." I say, gazing at my father's passed out form.

"Piper! Get up! You promised we'd go surfing!" Paisley shakes me awake excitedly, "C'mon!"

I groan, roll over, and hit her off my bed. I hear a small thud and a 'Hey!'. I smile, trying to snuggle into the covers.

Trying to.

"Beauty Queen!" Leo says, tugging the covers off me, "You did promise her."

"Please!" Paisley says. I open an eye to find her pouting, and looking like a puppy. She did the eyes. Her eyes were already big, but when she did 'the face' her eyes went huge, and her lip pouted out. Ugh!

"Fine!" i say, scruffing her messy waves and getting out of bed, throwing off the covers.

"Yay!"Paisley skips around the room, and attempts doing a few ballet moves. Leo looks at her like its the most genius thing ever and joins her.

"We're going to the beach beach beach. This don't need to be a speech speech speech, because when I say we're going to the beach beach beach, We're going to the BEACH!" Paisley says, before Jason opens the door.

"JASON! WE'RE GOING TO THE BEACH!" She squeals, squishing her tanned cheeks together.

"I got that." Jason nods. She skips out the door, singing her song and rapping on everyones doors.

After breakfast, Percy decides to join us. He's sporting his board shorts, and a loose white tank top.

"Percy! Shh! Mr McLean is sleeping!" Paisley scolds with a mouth ful of toast.

"Chew and swallow before talking, Paisley." Annabeth tells her. I laugh quietly at Paisley's reaction. She chews with her mouth open purposely, grinning at Annabeth.

"Nice. Nico, what the heck do you see in her?" Leo asks Nico playfully.

Paisley snaps something in Maori, before eating her breakfast like a civilized person.

"Speak english."Leo tells her.

Paisley says something else, which I assume is 'no'.

"Lets go surfing." Percy says, ushering everyone out the door before Paisley can spout another curse in her native tongue.

"NO!" I cry through my laughter, squirming over Jason's shoulder, "PUT ME DOWN!"

"Put you down?" jason asks, smirking. He was waist deep in the cool water. "Okay."

"Jason you-" SPLASH! My body hits the cold water, and shocks fling down my nerves. Cold! So cold. I jump up, gasping for breath and spitting my hair out of my face. Yuck. "-Jerk."

I storm out of the water and to the beach where Leo is laughing at me. I shove him gently, before sitting in my towel, under my blanket.

Paisley and Percy were over on the other side of the beach, surfing. If I squinted I could see them vaguely. Nico was staying under the shade of the umbrella, and Annabeth was laying down on her long towel beside me. Her sunglasses were tucked over her grey eyes, and her blond hair was held up in a messy high bun. Her tan skin contrasted with the grey bikini top and black shorts she was wearing.

I wasn't much better. I was wearing a blue training bikini under my previously white shirt. My denim shorts were soaked with the salty water, and my hair was let down. Now its all sandy and wet, over my eyes. I flick it away from my sight and glare at the sand in front of me.

My hands work to make a sandcastle, no matter how bad it is. I am making this castle and no one is stopping me.

"Who wants lunch?" Annabeth says halfway through my castle making. I look up, and see her by the picnic basket. The boys immediately swarm to it, resulting in Annabeth swatting them away with her shoe. Percy must have heard the word 'lunch' because he was here too. Paisley came here about ten minutes ago and started helping me silently to build the sand castle.

Annabeth sets everything out, just as a small breeze starts. My shirt is now dry, so I chuck Annabeth hers. She looks at me greatfully, before slipping the piece of purple material over her head. She hands out the sandwiches and cups of juice.

"Paisley, want anything?" She asks. Paisley is still constructing the castle. It's quite tall now, almost a foot and a half. She's drawing patterns into the sides and decorating it with shells. Paisley doesn't hear, and Nico shoves a sandwich into her mouth. She glares at him, before chewing slowly.

"You're too skinny." He shrugs, "I swear you're skin and bone."

She shrugs, "High metabolism or something. And I barely ever get hungry. And I'm not allowed too much sugar."

Annabeth hands her a cup of juice as well. We all fall into a comfortable silence.

"That was yummy." Leo says, rubbing his belly.

Jason sits behind me, and I lean into his warm touch. The breeze was cooling me so much that I had goosebumps. His arms wrap around my waist, and secure me in his embrace. My dainty hands grip his wrists.

"Cold?" He asks me, bringing me closer.

"Hmm." I agree, snuggling into him.

"We'll go soon." He says to me.

"What?" Percy and Paisley shriek, "We can't go!"

"Please, guy's?" Leo says, "My fingers are geting all wrinkly and I'm too young to have wrinkles!"

"Ten more minutes. "Annabeth compromises, looking at me, "Not all of us are immune to the water."

"Race you back to the water, Paisley!" Percy shouts to his younger sister, who eagerly jumps up, almost tredding on our sandcastle, and races after him.

Annabeth starts packing up the cups and wrappers, and putting them in the basket.

"Have you talked to your Dad yet?" Annabeth asks, touching the subject I would rather not.

"Not in his sober state yet. I will when we get home."

Procrastinating wasn't the best idea. When we got home, to my place, Dad was crying quietly to himself.

"Piper?" He croaks, looking at me with bloodshot eyes. Annabeth ushers everyone into a different room.

I approach my Dad with caution, not knowing if he's sober yet.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks.

"I didn't want to scare you." I say pathetically, "I know you'd be terrorfied that things like monsters and greek and roman gods exist."

"But you didn't tell me?"

"You know when you went missing a few years ago?" I ask, praying he remembers.

"Yeah."

"You were kidnapped by a giant to lure me to save you and give up Jason and Leo. Mum gave me a potion to give to you to wipe the memories away. And Jane was workingg with Medea, who was working with Gaia, who was working with the Giant." I confess, "And Coach Hedge and Mellie are part of the mythological world too. Hedge is a satyr, and Mellie is a Nymph."

Dad's eyes widen and he looks stunned. Less than before, but still stunned.

"Sorry for dropping it all on you, but I think you're ready to know." I say, looking at my hands that are clenched together.

Before I know it, I'm in my father's warm embrace.

"Thank you." He tells me, "Thank you for telling me and not lying anymore."

**A/N**

**Hey everybody! Its me!**

**I am in wellington! Its cold. Very cold. Not snowing, just cold and windy and rainy. **

**KaleidoscopeColours**

**UNEDITED BECAUSE i CANNOT BE BOTHERED**


	14. Chapter 13

hd ivfwiugheiafdv

**A/N **

**That was your chapter, enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kidding, I'm not that mean :D**

Chapter 13

"BECAUSE I'M ALL ABOUT THAT BASS

BOUT THAT BASS

BASS, BASS BASS BASS

HIT IT LEO!"

"YEAH ITS PRETTY CLEAR

I AIN'T NO SIZE TWO

BUT I CAN SHAKE IT SHAKE IT

LIKE IM SUPPUSED TO DO-"

"SHUT UP!"

"You're ruining my good mood, Perseus. Shut up."

"Well then. Sing a different song."

"Percy what have you-"

"BANG BANG INTO THE ROOF!

I KNOW YOU WANT IT

BANG BANG ALL OVER YOU."

"Paisley, that song is so implicit. Like, really implicit."

"What did I just say about killing my vibe."

"Umm."

And thats how I woke up. Pleasant, right? Not.

Not that Paisley's a bad singer, she's actually really good, just when she's shouting the lyrics... youch. And Leo joining in too...

THANK YOU PERCY.

I groan and roll out of bed, almost falling to the floor in the process. Grumbling, I go downstairs, still half asleep.

"Good morning Piper!" Paisley chirps, in a too good of a mood for this hour. "Sleep well?"

"Um.." I reply, sitting next to Jason on a bar stool.

"Thats good because I made breakfast. Don't worry, I didn't let Leo near it." She says, putting a plate of blue pancakes in front of me, "Oh, and all the strawberries grew legs and went walk about so..." Paisley laughs nervously.

"Oh my gods, did they?" Leo says, actually believing it.

"Yeah. They decided 'hey! Tell you what would be a good idea. If we let Paisley eat us all. Lets go fella's' and then they walked over to me and said 'Eat me!' and then they went on a courageous journey to my tummy!" Paisley giggles. She ate all the strawberries. Smooth.

Here are some of the reactions she got:

Nico face palming.

Leo looking at her with a shocked face. He believed her.

Jason rolling his eyes.

Annabeth stiffling a laugh.

Percy groaning.

Dad grinning from ear to ear.

"Your friends are crazy, Pipes." he tells me, ruffling my hair.

"Oh! Dad! this is-" I say, remembering he's never met Paisley before.

"Paisley Oceana Brown. Not Oceania, because it doesn't have an 'i'." He says, chuckling and quoting Paisley. "I know."

I roll my eyes at Dad.

"I have manners, so I introduced myself. I felt bad that I was sleeping over at his house and he didn't even know me and gosh darn it Percy, this is why I shouldn't leave my pills at home. jeeez." Paisley rambles, before Nico pulls her to him and shush's her by sticking the last strawberry in her mouth. She grins and gives me a thumbs up. I look at her as if she's an alien on crack.

"Sorry about her." Nico says, grinning sheepishly at my Dad, "She just doesn't know when to shut up."

"Hey!" Paisley says, before her mouth is covered by his hand and his other arm goes around her waist, trapping her hands by her sides so she can't hit him.

"Hear that?" Percy says, smiling.

"Hear what?" Leo asks.

"Exactly." Percy says. Paisley 'hurumph''s.

"Well, as cool as it is meeting you all, I have to go to work." Dad says, kissing my forehead.

"Bye dad!"I say, finishing off my pancakes. I wasn't phased by him needing to leave. I don't blame him. My friends are crazy.

"Can I take my hand away from your mouth now?" Nico asks Paisley like she's five. She nods quickly. Nico does exactly that, and Paisley takes a huge breath.

"I never thought I would be able to breathe again!" She cries dramatically, "I love you oxygen!"

"Because you're sane." Percy tells her. She kicks his shin, making him fall to the floor holding it. What was she on this morning?

"I think Oxygen is very under appreciated. We have to breathe it to be able to live, yet no one acknowledges it." She says stubbornly, before shaking her head, "What am I saying? Percy, you should keep me away from the skittles next time."

Please Percy, do.

"But that looks like a cupcake." I say to Jason as we lay on the roof, "Not a bunny."

"No! See! It has ears and a tail and- that actually does look like a cupcake." Jason relents, giving in to see that I am right.

"That's a Dino." I say, pointing to a cloud with my free hand (My left). The other was wrapped in Jason's right.

"Specify what kind of Dinosaur." He says playfully, poking my tummy.

"Um, A Pterodactyl?" I try. He laughs.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, but that works too." he says.

"It reminds me of Ducky from the Land Before Time." I say, tilting my head to the side, thinking of the small green dinosaur that was tiny compared to Little Foot and Sera.

"Never watched it." Jason shrugs. I gasp.

"Where have you been? Living under a rock?" I say. What kind of childhood is this?

"Apparently." Jason plays along, letting go of my hand and using that arm to wrap around my waist and pull me to his side.

"Well, it's a good thing I have the whole series on DVD, then. Isn't it?"

*Three Hours Later*

"Piper, can we stop watching it now?" Jason complains, throwing popcorn at me.

"Shush!" I hush, taking a handful and shoving it into his mouth, all of which he spits out.

"Piper. This series sucks. Can we watch something else?" He whinges.

"No." I say firmly. Jason tackles me to the couch, and his fingers move around my stomach and waist.

"Now can we stop watching?" He asks, stopping his tickling torture and letting me breathe.

"Yes!" I howl, as his fingers twitch and threaten to move, "We can stop watching it now!"

"Good." Jason grins, pecking my cheek affectionately and getting off me.

"Good." I smile, sitting up.

I'm glad we're back together, and quite frankly (Sorry Frank) I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hey Piper." Paisley says, coming up to me, "Do you have a piano in the house?"

Why the heck would she need a piano? Deciding not to question her, I nod.

"Yeah. There's one downstairs, just-"

"Thanks!" Paisley shouts, making a beeline for the stairs that go downstairs.

That was weird.

All of a sudden, arms wrap around my waist and my feet leave the floor.

"Put me down!" I demand of Jason, struggling to escape. I can tell its him because his blonde head is on my shoulder.

"And if I say no?" He challenges.

I stay quiet. Because whatever I choose to punish him (eg. no hugs) will punish me too. But I suppose I could go to Leo for hugs.

I've stayed silent for a while. The Silent Treatment.

"Seriously?" Jason says, tossing me over his shoulder.

I stay quiet. I shall not talk untill my feet are on the ground and I am not being held captive.

"Childish much?" That kind of hurt to think he was thinking of me as a child.

"Please talk?" Jason pleads, "What do I have to do to get you to talk?"

Is he seriously asking that question? Seriously? Man...

Jason starts to walk up the stairs, with me still over his shoulder.

"Piper please?"

No.

At the top of the stairs, and by Jason's room door, Jason sets me down. now I can talk.

"Now I will talk. Why did you need to throw me over your shoulder like a sack of potatoes?" I ask him.

"Because I love you."

**A/N**

**Hi! **

**Bleugh. Too much stuff going on. I legit spent the morning writing sad poems and an even sadder song. WHAT IS MY LIFE COMING TO?**

**Anyways, lets pretend I'm hugging you all right now because everyone likes hugs because everyone deserves them. T-rex's are only angry because their arms are too short to hug each other. Also, because you guy's rock. **

**I do not own PJO, HOO, All About That Bass by Meghan Trainor and Bang Bang by Jessie J, Nicki Minaj, and Ariana Grande**

**~KaleidoscopeColours**

**I am terrified of_. **

**Clues:**

**Its an insect.**

**It flies.**

**It changes from a small worm like creature into something big and beautiful. **


	15. Chapter 14

I look at Jason skeptically.

"So, you're not planning anything behind my back?" I inquire, circling him like a predator and its prey.

I wasn't really in the mood for interrogation, but I felt it was necessary. Sleep was scarce last night and the night before. I an almost certain it looks like I have two black eyes.

"Nope." He lets out nervously, rocking back and forth on his feet. His hands are clasped tightly behind his back.

"Nothing at all?"

"Nothing." He assures. I stop in front of him, and cross my arms. I examine my prey.

"Liar." I accuse, "But I shall let it go, let it go, because I can't hold it back anymore."

Jason gives me a strange look, "Frozen? Really?" He accuses, hands on his hips.

"Why do people hate this movie so much? It's almost as if they can't let it go." I smile, remembering something Annabeth showed me before.

"Anyways, Pipes. I gotta go and do something. Be back later." Jason says, rushing past me and out the front door. Ouch.

Slobbily, I go to the kitchen where Annabeth was waiting for me. her back was to me, and her hair was let down. Her face was buried into a book, and her feet were swinging off the stool.

"Hey Bethie." I say tiredly, yawning and sitting on a chair next to her.

"Hey Piper. Not a good night last night, ay?" She says, putting her book down and facing me. I shake my head. "Try and sleep now. Everyone's out of the house accept me."

I nod and slide off the stool. Sleep was something I needed.

Sunlight streamed through the windows, annoying my eyes and waking me up. I sit up, and the blanket falls to my waist.

What time is it? I turn my head to glance at the clock. 5:45. I lazily rise from my bed and slip on a cardigan.

Still half asleep, I slob down the stairs completely unaware of my surroundings.

"HAPPY EXTREMELY BELATED BIRTHDAY WHICH IS MORE LIKE A NEW YEARS PARTY PIPER!"

Holy Hera.

Streamers decorated the walls, and the living room was decorated intricately.

"If you had slept any more, we would have to wake you up." Annabeth smiles from where she's wrapped up in Percy's arms.

The piano had been moved from downstairs to the corner of the room.

"Thank you, guy's." i say, hugging them all individually, including Leo who attempted to pick me up. He did, but then he dropped me on Jason's feet.

Jason's hands dug under my arms and hauled me into a backwards hug. "So whose idea was it?"

"The man's right behind you." Nico says, nodding towards Jason who was nudging his face into my neck.

"He has planned something for you." Annabeth tells me, wiggling her eyebrows slightly.

I turn in Jason's light, yet strong grip and wind my arms around his neck. "What is it?" I ask, tugging the hair at the back of his head lightly.

"I can't say. Its later." he says, before nodding at someone behind me. "Anyhow, cake anyone?"

After a good hour or so of being horrifying at dancing, and putting on at least another kilo, Jason stopped everyone.

"Okay, Pipes. This is the surprise." he says, as Paisley sits down on the Piano behind him.

Her fingers slide across the keys in a tune I recognize as Endlessly by The Cab, one of her and my favourite bands.

"There's a shop down the street,

where they sell plastic rings,

for a quarter a piece, I swear it.

Yeah, I know that it's cheap,

not like gold in your dreams,

but I hope that you'll still wear it.

Yeah, the ink may stain my skin,

and my jeans may all be ripped.

I'm not perfect, but I swear,

I'm perfect for you.

..and there's no guarantee,

that this will be easy.

It's not a miracle ya need, believe me.

Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me,

but I will love you endlessly.

Wings aren't what you need, you need me." He sings, before pulling out a silver ring from his back pocket.

"Piper Elizabeth-Anne McLean, I'm not asking you to marry me because we're too young for that and quite frankly your Dad would have my head on a silver platter,I'm just asking that you will love me like I do, endlessly. Promise me that we'll stay together no matter what?"

I was speechless. I felt like crying, laughing and singing all at once. The words were caught in my throat, coming out strangled and choked. The only sound I was capable of making was gurgling. And gurgling is only fun when you're seven and you have a mouth full of water.

"Yes." I say, leaping into his waiting arms. "I promise."

**A/N**

**Holy crap, haven't updated in ages and even now this is really crap and short. **

**Sorry. **

**I have little to no inspiration for this... Man...**

**I just came back from a swim comp so I'm kinda tired. **

**Please give me some ideas, because I don't want to end this yet. **

**Things I don't own:**

**Endlessly, The Cab**

**PJO, Hoo. **

**~KaleidoscopeColours**


	16. AN Necessary for an update to happen

**So... 25 days since an update and I only have 100 words, and its really crap. **

**I need ideas. **

**Right now. **

**Really badly. **

**I want to finish this story at at least 20 chapters buut in order for me to do that, I need ideas to write. Please tell me some of your hopes of what you want to happen. I can't skip to them being married, and was going to do their wedding ceremony for the epilogue (SPOILER ALERT) so that's ruled out. **

**Also, this has no plotline, so I ws thinking that once this is finished, I'm going to make a new Jasper story that actually has a story line. Would you guy's mind helping me think of a plot line or an idea for that? I'M LOSING MY INSPIRATION HERE!**

**Lastly, **

**Merry Christmas, if I don't update before Christmas. I hope your holidays go well. (Mine are horrible. Its summer yet there was thunder and lightning yesterday...) And to think I was going to learn how to waterski. (I can kneeboard. I LEARNT BEFORE MY OLDER BROTHER! The only reason he learnt was because I did)**

**Season's Greetings, **

**KaleidoscopeColours (The reason it's not KaleidoscopeColours2101 is because this is my wattpad name and it's easier to just put that one here instead because my stories are on there plus a few other non-fanfictions)**


	17. I'm sorry

**Hey guy's. I know, another A/N**

**I suck. I know. **

**Anyways, this does have a point, and that point being:**

**I have lost inspiration. I really have. I don't really like this story because it has no plot and to be honest with you, I'm not proud of it and it's all just word vomit. **

**This was originally a oneshot, remember, and a person asked if I was making it into a story so I did. But now... I don't even know what to call it. I am so disappointed in it, even though you may not be. **

**Some of you also may know that I'm going through a really tough time at the moment, and I'm finding every day stuff really hard for me. I've had to up my game as an older sister of two and I really don't think I should have to, because I'm only twelve. I am not proud to say that I have cried myself to sleep more nights than I can count. I now constantly feel like crying, but however can't because like I said, I am an older sister and my younger siblings would wonder why I am. They don't really know what's going on and what has been for the past few years. **

**Sorry if you think I'm looking for sympathy: I'm not. I hate it and I don't want it. There are people out there that make my problems seem petty and childish. **

**Here is why I am telling you this:**

**I am breaking my promise of last A/N that I would make this at least 20 chapters. **

**I want to complete it. I want to write this. I don't want to give up on this like I have so many other stories. But I don't have inspiration. People have given me ideas on what to write but I don't think I can conjure it up. **

**Next chapter is most likely going to be an epilogue. **

**However, I am coming out with a new Jasper story called The Glass Cup. I think you guy's will like it. It's an AU fanfic, and... wait for it... ****_it has plot line! _****I've planned it out and stuff and I'm really looking forwards to putting it up. **

**Wattpad has to wait because I told them that it is my new years thing. **

**I think I'm going to put the first chapter up on here first, so stay tuned for that. **

**I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so ****_so _****sorry guy's. I really am. **

**~KaleidoscopeColourss**


	18. Epilogue

Streamers were hung all around the area by the beach, lining the trees and the back of the rows of seats.

Jason watched nervously as more and more campers filled up the seats.

Piper was in her cabin, being pampered by her cabin mates. Things were being tossed around, and the stench of perfume was so bad that Piper thought she needed a gas mask.

Her nerves, like Jason's, were running high. She fiddled with her fingers, pulling the engagement ring on and off and twisting it, in hopes to down her nerves.

Her vows she had written, she had spent the last week memorizing over and over and over until she was sure she could recite it backwards. Pronunciation and all.

''Loosen up." Lacy prodded, "He's going to love you."

Piper just nodded and let her younger sister continue doing her hair.

Suddenly, the door burst open and there was Leo, dressed in a tux. He looked at his best friend and gave her a reassuring smile.

"They're ready." He said, stoking her nerves.

Piper stood, with Annabeth at her side as her maid of honor. Lacy, Paisley and Thalia were her bridesmaids.

"Good luck." Lacy said, giving Piper a shove towards the door, closely following her to the site.

Piper's dress was made for a beach, and wasn't like a normal wedding dress. It was knee length, as to not get caught in the sand, and of course it was white. It was tight on the top, the material circling her chest, and after her bust, lace flowed to just above her knee.

The bridesmaids dresses were the same style accept that instead of lace, it was silk, and they were blue.

Piper trenched across the eerily quiet camp, and once again, felt as if she was going to faint as she heard the chatter from the beach.

Leo raced ahead, to take his place as the best man and to signal the quiet. Piper's dad waited just out of the audience and Jason's sight for Piper, his arm stretched out for her to take.

Piper reached for her dad and enveloped him in a hug.

"You're all grown up." He sniffled.

"I swear, Dad, if you cry..." Piper warned jokingly, making her father chuckle.

"Yeah yeah." He said, waving her off. "Hey, bridesmaids, aren't you in front of us?"

The girls rushed to stand in their places. They were nervous too. They didn't exactly want to ruin the wedding by slipping and falling flat on their faces half way down the aisle.

Soon, the best men rushed to meet their partner. Leo had to take Annabeth's arm, as she was the maid of honor, and he the best man. Percy took Thalia's arm, to which Thalia hit him. Lacy latched on to Will Solace, whom strange enough Jason chose for a best man. Paisley grasped onto Nico.

The music started playing, and Jason almost jumped to see his soon-to-be.

When Annabeth and Leo stepped into sight, Piper began having doubts.

Her father quickly soothed them before she could accidentally say "No." to Jason, who was currently rocking back and forth on his feet, in nervousness.

Percy and Thalia stepped out.

Piper began tapping her foot impatiently.

Lacy and Will started their walk down the aisle.

"You'll be fine, Pipes." Her Dad says, "You're so grown up." He remarks. "I know, I know, no crying."

Piper laughed a bit, before she could hear her cue. Her father led her, as she wouldn't move, paralyzed in fear.

What if Jason left her at the alter?

What is he didn't love her anymore?

Why did he choose to love her anyways?

All her doubts washed away as soon as she saw Jason's beaming face.

Piper could feel everyone's eyes on her, so she kept looking straight ahead at Jason.

The altar was far too near, and before Piper knew it, her Dad was handing her over to Jason.

"Hurt her, and I kill you." He murmurs to Jason before taking his seat.

Piper stood in front of Jason, as his eyes skimmed up and down her in appreciation.

"You look beautiful." He says, watching as she gulps nervously.

"Friends and Family of the BRIDE and GROOM, welcome and thank you for being here on this important day. We are gathered together to celebrate the very special love between BRIDE and GROOM, by joining them in marriage. All of us need and desire to love and to be loved. And the highest form of love between two people is within a monogamous, committed relationship. Bride and Groom, your marriage today is the public and legal joining of your souls that have already been united as one in your hearts. Marriage will allow you a new environment to share your lives together, standing together to face life and the world, hand-in-hand. Marriage is going to expand you as individuals, define you as a couple, and deepen your love for one another. To be successful, you will need strength, courage, patience and a really good sense of humor. So, let your marriage be a time of waking each morning and falling in love with each other all over again." ( opening-words-and-introduction/) Chiron says, reading from the book in front of him.

"The bride and groom have prepared their own vows." He says, taking a step back.

"Piper," Jason starts, looking into my eyes, "I'm not going to lie, I thought you were a little bit crazy at first, because I had amnesia. Somehow I managed to fall for you all over again and again and again. I love you so much that the numbers between zero and one don't even come close to how much I love you. I was thinking more the numbers between zero and infinity, because I love you as far as an infinity, and infinities are endless. Piper Elizabeth-Anne McLean, I love you."

Cue crying and awe's.

"Now the bride."

"Jason, I have written this a thousand times over, and over and over I don't think it can ever be good enough. I am thinking of this off the top of my head, so bare with me here." Piper says to him truthfully, remembering how she spent hours and hours trying to write it. "You understand me when I'm down, or just really confused. You help me through everything and are always with me through think and thin. I love you to the ends of the earth and back, because there is no end of the earth.

"I've spent a lot of time trying to figure out why I care for you so much, and why I didn't give up when you forgot me. But I realised that there doesn't need to be reasons for me to love you, I just do. And that's enough."

"Jason, repeat after me. I Jason Grace-"

"I Jason Grace." Jason says, staring into Piper's eyes.

"Promise to have and to hold-"

"Promise to have and to hold."

"Love and to cherish-"

"Love and to cherish."

"Through sickness and in health-"

"Through sickness and in health." Jason repeats, his loving gaze still focused on Piper intensely.

"You Piper Elizabeth-Anne Mclean."

"You, Piper Elizabeth-Anne McLean." Jason slides the silver band on Piper's left ring finger gently.

"Now if the bride will repeat after me." Chiron says, "I Piper McLean."

"I Piper McLean."

"Promise to have and to hold."

Piper repeats the words carefully, her eyes never breaking from her loving gaze on Jason.

When the time comes, she puts the slightly larger and thicker silver band on Jason's left ring finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Chiron beams, "You may now kiss the bride."

And with that, Jason draws Piper in for a short, loving kiss.

"PDA! NO PDA IN FRONT OF THE KIDS!"

"LEO!"

**A/N**

**It's done. It's over!**

**Sorry for those who expected more. **

**Thank you to everyone! Whether you're a silent reader or you always comment! I don't care. Thank you all for your support and now I have finished my first story! *Claps and waits for everyone else to join in* *no one joins in* Okay? Just me?**

**Without you guy's I would have given up a long time ago, and I never would have thought that anyone could enjoy my stories. **

**Gigantic thank you to the people who PMed or commented and asked if I was okay. **

**You guy's are the sweetest bunch ever. **

**And with that, I draw this to a close!**

**Please feel free to check out my other stories, particularly The Glass Cup, my new Jasper one!**

**~KaleidoscopeColours**

**Happy New Year!**


End file.
